triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf
|| pinfo * Name: Wolf * Gender: Male * Species: Hylian/Wolf * Age: 23 || look * Armor: Large, bulky armor with sharp pointed shoulder pads, knee pads, gauntlets that are black with details being green all around on the armor. * Weapon of choice: Long sword and tall shield. * Body:'' Half-ling of being human/wolf. Stands and walks like a human, yet retains the ability to transform into a 8 foot tall pitch black timber Wolf uncontrollably (he's trying to find out how to control it). Can speak the native language in Hyrule due to mother being from there (she was human, his father was wolf) yet doesn't have family from Hyrule. || history '''Mother's history' She was born and raised in Hyrule and knew about the Twilight Realm. She was warned to not go near it until one day she did and everything changed for her after that. Father's history He was an evil wolf twilight commander that lead attacks on Hyrule. The day it changed for both of them is when Krieg his father ran into Maya his mother when he was retreating and she was by the twilight realm opening. Needless to say kreig dragged Maya into a cave a had his way and left. Then 9 months later when Maya moved too a far off land called Tera Wolf was born. Wolf's Background He was teased by his peers in the village and never got along with anyone because everyone thought he was a monster. But he knew he wasn't, and so, when he was old enough to start working, he managed to find a job and save up all the money he could so he could take his mom with him back to Hyrule. But as he was on his way home to tell his mom that he had enough for them, their house was broken into by a group of bandits that lived off in the caves that were a few miles away, and he saw that the whole village was starting to go up in flames. So he knew he had to run inside and see if his mom's ok but he found her dead, and he was starting to mourn until he heard some bandits outside coming back to double check in case they missed anything. So Wolf ran to his room, grabbed all his money and the armor that he had found and repaired himself, and ran to the docks in the cover of night. Once he made it to the docks, he was trying to find the boat man but couldn't find him, so he untied the boat and started to sail away, not having any direction of where Hyrule was. He just hoped that he'd made it before he died out at sea. Few weeks went by. Wolf managed to catch fish even thought he hated eating fish. He ate it to survive until one night a huge storm picked up and flipped his ship, destroying it and knocking Wolf unconscious. He then woke up on the shores of Hyrule being poked by some kids and he asked if it was Hyrule and they replied yes so they took him to town and that's where everything started for Wolf. || end Category:Characters